The creator
by timeblader
Summary: When a new person appears in lyoko, what will happen to the team? Pairings:
1. Prologue

Bonjour! This is my first fan fic so be kind please! The first chapter will be kinda short. So bare with me. I promise the later chapters will be longer. My own char will appear later.

Jeremie had that look on his face. "Can you just give it a rest?" the pink haired Ai named Aelita, asked.

"You've been working on that antivirus for five hours straight. Please give it a rest."

Jeremie sighed, "Look I'm going to make that antivirus as fast as I can. Ok?

"Look it's 10:00 p.m. can you just..."Aelita stopped.

"What? What is it?" Jeremie asked.

Aelita suddenly got scared. "Jeremie, there five towers activated! X.A.N.A. never has done that many!"

Jeremie got up and picked up his cell phone. "Time to get the others," he mumbled to himself.

-----------------------------------------------Ten minutes later-----------------------------------------------------

"Transfer Odd, transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich!" Jeremie had a chance to breathe. They cam from the school to the factory at full speed. "Scanner Odd, scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich!" He had a chance to rest.

No, he didn't. He had a world to save. "Guys you'll be going to the desert region first. Take out those towers ASAP! Virtualization!"

In lyoko...

"Laser Arrow!" Odd bellowed. After having 90 hp ripped from his body he was ready to give in.

"Odd MOVE!" yelled Ulrich. Too late. Odd was gone.

"Impact!" roared Ulrich as he plunged his saber deep into the robot. "That's the last one," said a tired Yumi.

"No, it's not. Aelita get in that tower right now! There are ten more mega-tanks coming!" Jeremie said.

"About how long till they get here?" asked Ulrich.

"About now." said Jeremie.

As Ulrich and Yumi got into their fighting stances, something they never expected happened. They heard, "Soul Carnage!" Then they saw some unseen thing destroy the mega-tanks. Then they heard, "Healing Saber!"

"Return to the past now," said Jeremie.

Well how was it? Review please!


	2. Chapter 1

Wow thanks for the reviews! From here on out it's from my char's POV. Enjoy!

After years of school switching, I decided to come to France, my birthplace, so that I could stay away from the schools having a constant battle over me. After the long plane trip, and the boring car ride I was finally here. My new school. I went straight to the office.

"Oh, you must be new. Please go to the office."

"Yes ma'am." As I walked in the principal was deep in though.

"Excuse me sir," I said. He turned around.

"Oh, come in! Would you like to sit?" he asked, motioning to a chair.

"Yes, please." I looked around the room as I took a seat.

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"Well, all the schools in the U.S. where fighting and bickering over me. So I moved here. Where I was born," I stated. Then he looked at the paper work sent in from my old school.

"Well you seem to be bright. Not one bad thing on this report," he eyed me like I wasn't human, "So welcome aboard!" he said after the ten minutes of looking at the paper. "Here are your room keys, your bags should already be in your room, and my daughter will show you around in the morning," he said, a bit proudly.

I went to my room. As I reached the door I heard three boys talking to each other.

"I think Kiwi should get some exercise," said a boy with unnatural spiky hair.

"You do that and Jim will get him," said a boy with flat blonde hair. I unlocked the door and went inside. I started to unpack. First I step up my computer. Then started other things. After several hours of unpacking, I finished. I started towards my bed. I went to sleep before I even hit the pillow. I was awoken by a knock to my door. I got up and answered it.

"Hi, I'm Sissy. I'm gonna show you around the school," she said, clearly excited.

"Um, could we get something to eat first?" I said as I felt my stomach tighten.

"That was our first stop," she said. After we got our food and were half way done a brown haired young man, who I saw last night, came up to us.

"Sissy just tell me that you weren't telling him that you and I where made from each other," he stated, clearly trying to keep a straight face.

"No as a matter of fact we weren't even talking about you, but you know we were made for each other," she said with a smirk. Then I got a cell call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Error 789! I repeat! Error 789!" I didn't even need to hear another word. I knew what that meant. I ran as fast as I could to the factory.

"Look X.A.N.A. was activated FIVE towers! We need to move!" said that flat blonde haired kid.

"What?!?" I thought,"These kids can know about X.A.N.A.?" I went around to the back of the factory. "These boxes weren't moved. Good they don't know about this place." I thought as I moved them. After I moved enough I went through the door that was behind the boxes. As I stepped through a said ,"Voice commands!" Off in the distance I heard ,"Welcome back."

I stepped into the scanner.

"Transfer!" The doors shut.

"Scanner!" I heard the machines do what they did best.

"Virtualization!" I felt as though I was being pulled forward.

From the sky I heard ,"There are ten mega-tanks coming." To my left I heard ,"About how long till they get here?" I ran to my left and saw the mega-tanks. "About now," the voice said. I had nothing left to do.

"Soul Carnage!" I roared. Watching as the tanks blew up into a million pieces. Then I pulled out my sword, and stuck it in the ground, "Healing Saber!" I yelled. I knew time would reverse.

Back to the past...

I did everything the same as I did the first time. As not to disrupt space-time. But something did change.

During the conversation between the boys, I heard them talk about what had happened in Lyoko.

Cliffy!

What will happen next only I know! Hahaha! Wait, you could know to if you reviewed. So review!

Now I won't be able to update every day, but I will once a week. Ok?


	3. Chapter 2

Well here's another chapter! If you can try and guess what will happen next! And as always review!

I sneaked out of the school. It was a simple matter of waiting for the right time. As I made my way to the factory I stopped and looked at the stars. The last time I did that was when I was with my girlfriend back in the states. They looked my beautiful then. That seemed an enterity ago. I had to focus on the here and now. I moved all the way to the back room. "Voice commands," I said, "Get me a visual from Lyoko." I saw the monitor flare up to life. I saw the motionless seas and trees of Lyoko. Then I saw something I've never seen before. A tower. And it was glowing. Never a good thing in Lyoko. I checked the code. I've never seen this code or tower in my life. I check inside. I almost fainted. It was Aelita. I thought, "She would've found a way out of her by now would she?" I sat there in thought until Aelita moved. I watched her leave the tower and go to those kids who I saw yesterday. I went to Lyoko just to see what they where doing there. After I landed I moved as fast as I could to a rock. Hoping that I wasn't spotted. I brought out my daggers that I take everywhere with me. I was ready for anything. I looked around the rock, and saw them fighting some sort of sphere type thing. Then I saw it. The symbol that meant everything. "Why has he use it for such an evil purpose?" I thought. Then I got prepared for one of my best attacks. "Dragon Flame!" I yelled over the battle. I dagger was engulfed in fire. Then I ran, dagger of to my side, flaming, as if a dragon were still bowing fire on it. When I got to the sphere thing I aimed where all of their attacks were focused, on the symbol. I hit it, and in my mind I started the count down. I turned to the group, "If you value your life get away from here. You know what that does Aelita. So get them out of here." I said trying to conceal my anger. "Aelita come back here whenever you're done with them." I commanded. She turned around and left. I used my time to check and see what else X.A.N.A. has mutilated or desentigraded. Then I saw Aelita and the group return. "I didn't want you to bring them." I said. "Look," she said, "I'll tell them anyway. So just tell them now." I looked at her. I basically wanted to kill her. I'm not that kind of person to give away my secrets. "Look I'm not giving away everything to them alright?" I said trying to control my anger. "20 years ago, a group of people tried to create the perfect AI. One with human feelings. After 4 years of failure, and a small shortage of cash later, they made an AI with feelings. Then, that group of people, got a huge cash raise for their budget. They started to get the idea, "Maybe there could be a world, so that we could gather data for future study." So they made that AI create a world to live in. That AI was me. After a year, they made me a partner. He was X.A.N.A., and a fine friend." Then I was interrupted. "Wait, X.A.N.A. was your friend?" asked Jeremie from the sky. "Yes, he was. May I continue?" I asked. "Sure," said Jeremie. "After X.A.N.A. showed up, the group, took data from 2 AIs playing and inventing extremely complex games, they decided what would happen if they programmed X.A.N.A. and I to love the same female. Thus Aeltia was created.

Cliffy!

Sorry for not being as good on grammar and other things as I normally am, but I was focusing on the history. I'll continue this next chapter.


	4. Chapter 2 and a half

Hey, the reason why I stopped so early was to keep the story interesting. And I hadn't posted in a while.

And here we go again!

"You see X.A.N.A. liked Aelita but Aelita had a small fetish with me. I was too busy to be with her. After several days without hearing anything from these people. I began to look at the research they were working on. They were trying to figure out a way to put people into this computer. This was 16 years ago. During this time Aelita, X.A.N.A., and I made a new programming code." I was interrupted again. "So that's why I couldn't figure out the antivirus!" said Jeremie. I continued, "Yes, the anti virus was in Lyoko programming. That's what we called the programming. Soon I was able to fix the mistakes of those scanners. Right before I was devirtulized, X.A.N.A. came to me and said, "Let's make a sign, so when Aelita and I go to that world we'll know each other." That's when we made that sign, the one you see on all the monsters that X.A.N.A sends out now. I called it the creator's sign. Thus I left Lyoko to travel abroad. Now let me ask a question. Aelita what happened to your sign?" I finished. "Well, I hacked it off. After I met these people, I thought if they saw me with that sign then they would think that I worked with X.A.N.A.," she said. Then everything was silent. "Hey what's your name?" I looked at the blonde kid who asked me. "Koskate. What's your names?" I asked. They replied, "Odd, Ulrich, Yumi," then I heard that big voice from the sky, "and I'm Jeremie. Look it's late maybe we should get to our dorms," he finished. After we all logged out and walked back I said, "Hey I'll ask the principle if we could have a 'study group'." Jeremie was shocked. "Wow, I've never thought about that," he said excitedly. I smiled at him, "Don't worry about it. Look I'm gonna need my sleep. So good night to all of you." I walked up the stairs, and into my room. Just as I got comfortable my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller Id. My old school was calling me. "What?" I said calmly as I possibly could. "Can you com..." he was interputed by me, "Look no I can't! I have a life here now!" then I hung-up on him. Right then my phone rang again, "What?" I yelled in the mouthpiece. As I heard the voice on the other side I felt crushed.

And I see several cliffs from here.

Sorry about the length, I had things to do.

Who is one the other end of the phone?

Well wait till I update next time!

Ciao!


	5. Chapter 3

I'm extemely sorry for not updating! I was trying to get a life! So far Wal-Mart and Target are out.

Well come on people Review! It won't kill ya. Though don't doing it might.

Looks at rows of graves

That's right it'll save you! Rejoice!

A/N: These little signs mean that Koskate is thinking something.

I heard the voice on the other side of the line and cringed. It was the one I loved back in the states. "Why did you yell at me?" said that golden voice that could calm any storm. "I'm sorry my old school called me, and I didn't look at the caller I.D.," I said. Even half way across the world I could tell she was shaking her head. "Well please look next time," she said. "Well why did you call?" I asked, hearing her mother in the background. "Well I haven't seen you in a while, and you used to be so good at keeping in touch with me,"

I knew she basicly said hi in there some where. "Well, hi back to you. Look I'm going to stay here the rest of my life. OK? Something important came up. Please don't cry," I said as I heard the sniffs. "Look how about this, you can come over here during spring break. How does that sound?" I heard her sniffs slowing down. "Of course! I get working on it right away!" she said as if god told her to do something. I've always been a sucker for her. Well my life was average during that time. I had to do the easiest homework I've ever had to do. Then, I got the alarm. I was ready to go to the source. I rushed into the factory and went to lyoko. "Aelita, take me to that tower where you got devirtalized," I said. "Ok I will, but why? We need to save the world," she said, deep in thought. "I'll tell you later," I said as I ran after her. Soon we got to the tower. "Don't deactivate the tower. Understand?" "No, but I won't deactivate till you tell me to," she said to me, as she left. Ready or not here I come! I as I dove into the tower's depths.

"Koskate! You're here!"

Sorry for not updating sooner, and for the shortness.

Since I haven't updated for some time I made a quick chapter to keep you people watching it.

Note to self: I need get this down. I already have the ending planned out.


	6. Chapter 4

Umm sorry for not updating…Part of the problem was that I forgot…the other was Word wouldn't open…kicks computer

Well this should be a new thing for Koskate. Let's watch and find out what happens.

I turn around. I saw the person who has done all of this. "Look X.A.N.A., why did you do all of this? You've caused trouble in Aelita's and my life," I said as calmly as I could. "It wasn't me. You now my ability was being able to split into two people. What you didn't see was that, one is good the other one is evil," he said, as if exhausted. "Wait if you're here then where is…" I never got to finish that statement. I was hit hard right into a tree behind me. "Why, I'm right here. Ready to take you on!" said the evil X.A.N.A. I was seeing stars. I managed to pick myself up while drawing my daggers. "Well someone isn't to sure of himself. Getting his weapons out!" chuckled the "Evil One". My response was short," Well X.A.N.A. your weapons are your fists, so you've had yours out the entire time, besides the cheap shot." I saw he coming at me, but I was ready. Years of training in Lyoko helped dodge his punch with ease, however his knee came crashing into my gut. I was down. The pain was forcing me to cringe. Though I managed to put my energy toward an upward slash, just like an uppercut from the ground. The "Evil One" dodged easily. He knew as much as I. If I could get a good slash in, he would lose this battle. I had to change the setting to where he has his back against a barrier. While lost in though, he sent another punch my way. I leapt back, though as soon as my feet touched the ground, I lunged at him. He wasn't as lucky. I managed to get some of his arm, but it was nothing more than a scratch. That wouldn't change the outcome of this battle. Also, this wasn't like the X.A.N.A. I knew previously. He would've done one of his special abilities by now. He must have gotten better.


End file.
